Cadet
The Cadet is both a tank-based and flushometer reverse-trap toilet manufactured by American Standard under both the "Standard" and American Standard names. Although a flushometer version was available, it only came in comfort-height and ADA-height (likely since the Madera presumably took the standard-height Cadet's place as a flushometer toilet by itself). The Cadet was manufactured from the mid-1930's to 1994 in the U.S. and the 2000's or early 2010's in Canada. This is due to water regulations forcing the Cadet to eventually meet it's demise in both countries. The flushometer Cadet has since been replaced by the pressure-assisted Cadet (at least in the U.S.), and the tank-based Cadet has presumably been replaced by the Cadet II, which would later be followed by the Cadet III/Cadet Pro. Version history Standard-height version First generation The first generation Cadet features an art deco base and a bowl with an oval trapway. It bolts onto the floor using 4 bolts. A spout is included at the front of the bowl (presumably to aid in flushing). The logo features the name of the toilet below it. This generation is VERY hard to find today, but it's not impossible to. Second generation The second generation flattens out the front of the base more and expands the trapway. Like it's older sibling, it bolts onto the floor using 4 bolts. This generation may have also included a spout at one point until it was stripped from future manufacturings of this generation. This generation also had the name of the toilet underneath the logo as well until future manufacturings of it stripped it. Either this or the last generation have been criticized for poor performance. Third generation This generation also offers an expanded trapway. Like it's older siblings, this generation still requires 4 bolts to bolt onto the floor. The name of the toilet is dropped from the logo (since it had been during the 2nd generation era). The base is square. This generation also sees somewhat of an increase in the water spot. Fourth generation 1963 American Standard Cadet toilet|(credit to TCoRPF (The Channel of Random Plumbing Fixtures)) 1963 American Standard Cadet toilet-0|(credit to John Toilet) 102. 1966 American Standard Cadet toilet reshoot.|(credit to The Vintage Toilet Hunter) 1970's American Standard Cadet Toilet|(credit to Standard Fan) This generation sees many changes. Firstly, the water spot is increased (although an exception exists for some such as the one in the first video in this gallery), and secondly, an elongated version is introduced. Thirdly, colored versions start being manufactured. Alongside that, the tilt valve is introduced into this toilet, replacing the flush tower (?) of the previous generations, along with making bolting the toilet into the floor only require 2 bolts. 5 gpf toilets introduce a black tilt valve, which helps aid in flushing by not closing until the 'cup' on the valve is empty. Later versions introduce a white tilt valve for 3.5 gpf toilets due to later water restrictions, which ran until this generation was discontinued. This generation features the first logo to display American Standard's full name: a gothic "AMERICAN-STANDARD", which was only used for a few years before being replaced by a stack logo with a design beside it (known as the "block logo"). Fifth generation 113. Gray 1984-1986 American Standard Cadet toilet.|(credit to The Vintage Toilet Hunter) 2 mid-1980's American Standard Cadet toilets|(credit to TCoRPF) 538. Vintage American Standard Cadet Toilet.|(credit to The Vintage Toilet Hunter) A rarer later generation which sees some more changes. A rare version of this generation features the block logo which would only be used for one more year before being discontinued, being replaced by a brown stack logo without the design. Both round and elongated versions of this generation were manufactured (though it's easier to find the round version today). This generation was manufactured in gray (presumably through a custom order) but it's unknown if other colors were also manufactured during the same period. This generation also became the first to use American Standard's first script logo, which, in 1987, replaced the brown stack logo. Sixth Generation 622. Older American Standard Cadet Toilet.|(credit to The Vintage Toilet Hunter) 3 1980's American Standard Cadet Toilets!|(credit to Standard Fan) Criticized by some for ripping off the Radcliffe, Mt. Vernon, and Conserver's trapways on it's trapway, this generation was the last generation manufactured. When it's not being set to save water, some say it can pack a punch of power and flush things with ease (especially the round version). Comfort/ADA-height version First generation (the only U.S. generation) 296- 1970's American Standard fixtures|(credit to Drakee99 (skip to 1:09)) 2 mid-1980's American Standard Cadet toilets|(credit to TCoRPF (skip to 0:52)) Toilets and urinals at the Murphy Theatre|(credit to TCoRPF) -401- 1992 AS Cadet on Flushometer|(credit to CommodeCompanion (skip to 0:42)) The tank variant of this version was introduced in 1969, with a flushometer variant being introduced in 1971. Unlike the standard-height versions of the era, the trapway on this version was never changed. This version was manufactured until 1994. Second generation (Canada only) American standard Canadian cadet with tank|(credit to flushometerworld15) American Standard Canadian Cadet on flushometer|(credit to flushometerworld15) This generation changed the trapway to look similar to that of an Imperial except with a siphon jet at the front of it. Both tank and flushometer variants existed for this generation (it's more common to find the flushometer version). This generation was likely manufactured until the 2000's or early 2010's. Category:Toilet models Category:American Standard toilet models